Most containers used for soft drinks, beer, food, juices and the like have an easy access to the contents by way of a pull-off or tear-off disk. When the disk is separated from the lid of the container, it constitutes a source of pollution. Occasionally, the ring or disk is dropped through the opening in the lid into the contents of the container. Thereafter, the contents of the container are consumed. When the ring or disk is separate from the container and is introduced into the container prior to consumption of the container's contents, there is a danger of the ring or disk being swallowed.
Thus, there is a need for an easy open top construction for containers whereby the disk is not separated from the lid when the contents of the container are available for access, while at the same time being capable of mass production at reasonable costs.